Endurance
by matureshipper
Summary: Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, and war hero is down on her luck. Instead of having the future she was fighting for, she is now juggling a part time job at The Ministry, and studying for her NEWTs in her spare time. Enter Draco Malfoy. M for sexual situations and language. EWE.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat down in the meeting room, the silence of the Ministry almost as hypnotic as the Hogwarts library. Everything was as she'd requested it to be when Kingsley Shacklebolt had asked her if she would 'help out' with some of the extra work. But she was no fool; she knew that he was aware of her financial situation, and she knew it was Harry Potter that had shared that delicate piece of information with him.

But there was no denying the fact that she needed the money. She no longer had the tent to live in, her magical beaded bag (with the excellent undetectable extension charm) had been destroyed in Hogwarts and she had only about twenty-six pounds in muggle money to her name.

She looked at the mauve coloured files and the big stack of Azkaban orders in front of her. It was her job to go through all of these and check the names against property deeds, and the un-sold or abandoned properties listing. What was she doing? Looking for abandoned house elves, and confiscating house elves from all Death Eater properties. This was just one of the decrees made by the new Minister for Magic; a redistribution of recourses, righting of wrongs and the resurrection of the wizarding world.

Hermione hadn't wanted to be on the frontline, or in the spotlight; she wanted to help, but from the privacy of a meeting room, or her room, or doing the grunt work, like visiting Death Eater owned properties.

So for a few hours everyday, Hermione would be working through the files and compiling a list of properties to investigate, and a list of properties to visit, in order to confiscate house elves. There were also plans for rehabilitation, and Hermione wanted to write a new law, whereby house elves had to be given the opportunity to choose freedom once a year. She hadn't mentioned this to Shacklebolt, but she hoped she'd have the opportunity.

This work was therapeutic in the way that data entry work could be calming to the mind; quietening the thoughts and making room for some simplistic peace.

The fact was, Hermione Granger 'the brightest witch of her age' and a war hero was not having that great a time. It had been just over three months since the battle of Hogwarts and nothing had changed for her. She was still without family, a home, NEWTs or a love life. She was watching small sprouts of happiness form around her, but none blossomed in her own heart.

Her parents were dead-

"Don't think about that!" she said out loud, now looking around the meeting room suspiciously.

Her boyfriend hated her-

"He's not even my boyfriend…" Hermione murmured furiously to herself, focusing again on the stacks on the table.

The truth was, Ron Weasley was angry. He was angry with the world for letting his brother die, he was angry with her because she had defended Draco Malfoy in his trial, albeit unenthusiastically, and he was angry whenever anyone experienced happiness from his loss and sacrifice. She couldn't blame him, and in most ways she shared his feelings, but she couldn't help telling the truth at the trial she'd had no say so in being a part of. She'd been under oath for merlin's sake!

She stamped 'deceased' angrily on Bellatrix Lestrange's file, and moved it across to the checked pile, thinking again of her death and those moments up close and personal with her in Malfoy Manor.

The thing was, Draco Malfoy had only very reluctantly admitted she was who she was, and was even less enthusiastic about giving Harry up. She knew he was a conceited, arrogant arsehole, but she would never forget the look of regret and shame he had worn as she writhed around in agony in front of him. It was in her dreams every night, though by now she was starting to question how much of that was true. Time didn't lend clarity, it lent confusion to her thoughts and dreams.

She looked down at her work, knowing she couldn't concentrate anymore; she'd made her way through around ten files, most with multiple property listings, though she knew that these were just the tip of the iceberg for most of them.

Getting up, she pushed her chair under the table neatly, and locking the door behind her as she left the solitude of the meeting room Shacklebolt had given her when she'd refused an office and a full time position.

The good thing about Saturday's, she mused, was that there were fewer people about, and less people to stare, or for some bizarre reason, to come up to her and thank her. She hated that she no longer was just the bushy haired friend of Harry Potter, she longed for the days when all she'd received was some hate mail and letters filled with bubotuber puss.

Making her way down in the lift and out at the ground floor, she walked as quietly as possible through the entrance hall of the Ministry, conscious of her foot steps, and remembering how Ron's exclamations had echoed so much in the cavernous space that she'd gotten a headache from it.

* * *

**Flashback**

" _I just can't fucking believe you Hermione-" Ron shouted._

 _"-What did you think I would do? Lie? Did you honestly expect me to lie because of some school yard rivalry-"_

 _"Rivalry? Rivalry? He is a Death Eater Hermione! He-"_

 _"He was underage when that happened- they proved that through the charm diagnostic! He's been acquitted of that-" Hermione shouted back._

 _"He stood by and did NOTHING when Bellatrix tortured you! You could have DIED and he just fucking watched- and now you defend him?" Ron looked at her in disgust, and she didn't think she'd ever get him to calm down. Harry stood between them, practically radiating disapproval._

 _"I know what happened to me Ron! I was there, remember? And I know what I saw, and so does Harry!" she crossed her arms, including them both in her anger._

 _"But he didn't lie about anything- you did!" Ron threw her one last look of disgust, before turning to the nearest fireplace and floo-ing back to the Burrow. Hermione sighed, letting her arms fall to her side._

 _"I've had enough of always getting the blame- you told the Wizenagamot practically the same thing, and he's not shouting at you!"_

 _"I know Hermione… I don't know what to tell you. You know he's angry at everyone, and he'll shout at me when we get back, and then Ginny will too…" Harry sighed, stepping towards the fireplace Ron had just used. He gestured towards Hermione, but she nodded at him to go first and made motions as though preparing to use the next fireplace._

 _The flame returned to its normal height and colour in the fireplace Harry had just used, and she threw floo-powder into the next one, stepping in and stating clearly, "Diagon Alley"_

 _She tripped out of the fireplace, almost colliding with a wizard clearly in the middle of repairing the old pub. Hermione looked around her, spotting three more of the same team, using a variety of cleaning spells and beautifying enchantments. Before they could stop her or notice who she was, she weaved her way through them and out into the little courtyard, tapping the correct brick and watching the bricks unfold and reform themselves into an archway. This was the first time she had been to Diagon Alley since the three of them had broken into Gringotts and then escaped on an old dragon. She shook her head, wondering if she would ever be truly forgiven by the Goblins that worked in the bank, especially enough to let her open a vault there._

 _She headed for the nearest café, wanting to people watch and hide from Harry when he inevitably came to find her…_

 _**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Hermione looked back on that day with regret, knowing that Ron still felt that same anger with her, over a month later. She approached the fireplace, and threw a handful of floo powder in, stepping into the tickling flames and saying clearly "Diagon Alley"

She stepped out a little more gracefully than usual, and looked around herself, the dingy old Leaky Cauldron had been transformed into somewhere clean and stylish and all together far more pleasant. She'd read in the Prophet that Tom, the wizened old landlord had died during the Battle of Hogwarts, under decidedly mysterious circumstances, as well as a heart attack. Now the pub had been bought and done up, though she didn't know who the owner was.

But she didn't linger, she made for her usual route into Diagon Alley, and found that they'd cleaned the brickwork and had a planter with roses decorating the small courtyard. She laughed, unable to stop herself. She'd never met a pub landlord with such good taste.

But her real task, which had been pressing on her for the last week, was a trip to the beloved bookshop in Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts. As she walked quickly down the cobble stoned street, anxious to get to the book shop and see what kind of state it was now in, she felt eyes on her. This was why she had turned down all offers of autobiographies, stories and radio interviews so far, she hated the idea of creating more attention.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she reached the bookshop, and felt almost tearful as she took in the window display of back-to-school books. It was back to normal, and maybe she would be too. She stepped inside, fishing through her handbag for the book list Professor McGonagall had sent. Hermione was surrounded by a fairly modest crowd of mothers, buying up the required books and equipment for their children to return to Hogwarts, each of them wearing mingled expressions of relief and anxiety.

A clerk nodded to Hermione, and she moved towards the back of the store, avoiding eye contact as much as possible, and lingering in the Divination section where the clerk had nodded towards.

"Hi, we had an owl from Hogwarts asking us to put aside your books, there's quite a few though!" the young man laughed, "what address shall I send them to?" he walked them both over to a small counter, unmanned whilst the other clerks dealt with the high volume of purchases from the mothers.

"Oh, umm… can I write it down?" Hermione grabbed a slip of parchment and the handy quill next to the stack and scribbled down the address, feeling foolish and paranoid for doing so, but equally as serious about protecting herself from gossips and reporters.

The young man looked up at Hermione, surprise and confusion gracing his somewhat handsome face.

"Yes- that's the right address, can I pay you?" Hermione said hurriedly, hoping he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Oh no, Professor McGonagall already paid us, in fact, she paid for all of the students re-taking education" he smiled at her, clearly on the point of gushing and she knew she had to make her escape. She felt incredibly warm and was starting to sweat. She needed to get back.

"Thank you very much" she said as calmly as she could, smiling and backing away as politely as was possible, before walking around the line for the cashiers, and exiting the store. Walking around the corner, she apparated immediately, closing her eyes and focusing on her destination.

As her feet landed on gravel, she heaved in a lungful of air, letting her shoulders relax as she looked up at the lacklustre sign for The Hogs Head.


	2. Chapter 2

" _How can you even say that?" I felt the tears etching a path down my face. I faced Ron, his face red and tear streaked too. I'd thought he was just angry, but it turned out he just didn't want to be with me anymore._

 _"I don't know…" he sobbed, resting his elbows on his knees as he slumped on the bed. He was still wearing his pyjamas, from two days ago. I didn't know what to do._

 _"I thought… I thought you loved me?" I forced myself to say it, knowing it would go on, just an unanswered question tormenting me in the small hours of the morning if I didn't ask it._

 _"I did- I do… I just don't want this… any of this" he continued to sob, and I felt my heart wrench, knowing he wouldn't let me hold him._

 _I stared at him, feeling like Voldemort had another death on his hands, feeling my tears dry and my anger melt away any doubt at his words. Was this really him, or was this something else? Was this the crushing hand of depression and grief? Or was this the end of the chase? But I couldn't ask these questions of him. It would be inappropriate. And then he would never want me, I shook my head at my thoughts._

 _"Then I'll go" my voice broke on an unwanted sob. I was reminded of when I'd offered my life with Harry's, for Ron's too. How different it was today, just two months after it all happened. When it all went wrong and right._

I woke up with a start. I breathed in a lung full of musty room, and sagged back into the pillows. I looked up at the mouldy ceiling. This was it then. The dream was over. Here was my reality; isolation, loneliness- though self imposed.

When I'd left that day, for the last time, I'd absurdly expected him to follow me, to do the right thing, now that he'd learnt what the right thing was. But he hadn't, and he still hadn't.

I thought about his muddy navy eyes, and the curve of his lips and groaned in frustration.

Throwing the covers back, I headed for the shower, which I thankfully didn't have to share with any other 'guests' at The Hogs Head. I stood under the shower, letting the magically assisted stream win the battle with the tears on my face. I felt them washed away as I scrubbed at my skin.

Getting out of the shower, I brushed my teeth, staring myself in the eyes as I did. Today was the start of something. I would be going to Hogwarts for one of five 'fast-track' weekends. Ron, Harry and I would be reunited in the classroom and things would right themselves. Ron would fall back in love with me, for the reasons he'd fallen in love with me in the first place. It wasn't foolish to hope, I told myself sternly.

A month ago I'd turned up at The Hogs Head, unable to stay at The Leaky Cauldron, unwilling to stay at The Three Broomsticks and wanting to get away from the pitying eyes of the well meaning Mrs Weasley. I'd had nowhere else to go that wasn't a beacon for media attention. Aberforth Dumbledore had been surprised to see me (hell, anyone) when I'd pushed the door open, but he'd offered me the room all the same. It was perfect, for me. I had the third floor to myself, which consisted of the attic bedroom, and a bathroom. It was all I'd needed really. Harry had wanted to offer Grimmauld Place but it was still being renovated. Everything was undergoing some kind of resurrection, except me.

* * *

I closed the door of the pub with a slam, making sure the ancient door clicked and sealed before I began my walk to the school. It felt odd to be walking alone, the pathway bringing back lots of memories of Hogsmeade trips. I nervously tugged at my dress. I'd decided to buy some muggle clothing with my wages last week, and had settled on a floral tea-dress and cardigan. Not a make over exactly, but a dressing up of my usual wardrobe. Perhaps Ron would appreciate the sight of me in a dress. What was wrong with me? Why was this even important to me?

I'd reached the ancient gates to Hogwarts, and smiled as Professor McGonagall herself waved her wand, allowing me to enter and received an awkward but very welcome hug. Neither of us were the hugging kind, but since the Battle of Hogwarts our relationship had been altered irrevocably; we were no longer teacher and student, but friends.

"Welcome back, Miss Granger" she said as she released me, and I smiled back, letting the feel of the ancient magic of the grounds permeate my body. I felt as though at home. It felt like an orgasm after a very long day, and I chuckled, sure Minerva McGonagall wouldn't approve of my analogy.

"Am I the last to arrive?" I asked anxiously as we began our ascent of the sloping grounds, towards the ancient wooden door.

"Yes, though you aren't late, most of them arrived an hour ago on the Hogwarts Express and had breakfast in the Great Hall" she said as we passed the lake.

I nodded, feeling anxious about being inside the castle, but it was stupid to say it. Professor McGonagall held the door open for me, and I stepped over the threshold and into an innocent looking entrance hall. Gone were the bodies. Gone too, was the blood, the dust from crashing plaster mouldings, and gone were the cries of pain. Without warning, I bent over, trying to stick my head between my knees and breathe. I gasped in an unsteady breath and ignored the voices around me. I closed my eyes tightly. I was not wearing blood splattered boots. I was wearing clean, new boots. Brand new. I let a breath out, trying to make it longer than the inward breath. I felt my body calming, but now came the shame.

"Hermione?" I heard a shout from across the now clean entrance hall, and Harry approached me, a slice of toast still in his hand. I stood wearily as I watched him approach.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I repeated, trying to smile reassuringly at McGonagall and Harry as they stared at me. I ignored two sixth years as they stared at us. Loitering, I frowned at them.

"Really, I'm fine, can we get going? I don't want to hold anyone up" I felt heat in my cheeks as they stared at me, but thankfully they led the way to one of the ground floor classrooms. We passed the one used by the centaur Firenze for Divination. I could hear voices as we approached the door, and was amazed that they sounded like adults. We were no longer indistinguishable from children.

Harry moved to let us in first, and I let McGonagall enter first, it was after all her classroom. I grabbed the desk in the front row and Harry sat next to me. I frowned, where was Ron?

"Good morning, and welcome back" McGonagall addressed the classroom, and I turned to look at who else had returned in this part-time way. Harry fidgeted next to me. Behind us was Hannah Abbott, her usually healthy blonde hair lank. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas sat two rows behind us with sombre expressions on their faces, they smiled when I did, but it didn't reach their eyes either. Behind them sat Draco Malfoy, staring at me as though he would dissect me, and beside him sat the haughty Blaise Zabini. No Ron.

I turned quickly back to the front, taking out my parchment and quill as the rest of the class did.

"Now, in light of the unusual circumstances, the timetable is a little confused. Most of you wanted to do the same subjects: History of Magic, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions- but two of you also wanted to take Advanced Arithmancy Studies, and you will have to take this tonight after dinner" McGonagall nodded at me, and someone else. Whoever it was, it wasn't Ronald Weasley.

"So, we begin with Transfiguration, my subject" McGonagall took on her no nonsense tone, and I felt more comfortable. Dipping my quill into our shared inkpot, I was poised to begin my seventh year.

* * *

I stormed out of the classroom, unable to stay for small talk with Professor Vector. I almost ran through the entrance hall and out into the blessedly crisp air of the grounds. I couldn't bel _ieve_ that McGonagall hadn't warned me. Had she truly thought I wouldn't have a problem working in a classroom with Malfoy?

It was true, I'd defended him to the Wizenagamot. I'd told the truth, but to give me no warning? I huffed my breath out.

I thought angrily now about Ron. He'd decided not to return to Hogwarts- just like that. This morning he'd sent Harry with a note for McGonagall. Thanks, but no thanks seemed to be the gist of it. I couldn't believe it. He wouldn't be back with me. He wouldn't be asking me for help with Potions… he wouldn't be back with me. I felt the damned tears begin to fall, and vowed that I would stop it within five minutes, and then I wouldn't cry about him again.

I heard the sound of a voice clearing behind me, and turned quickly, actually groaning as I took in the elegant form that was Draco Malfoy; why couldn't my stomach be that flat?

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I wiped angrily at my tears, resentful at his intrusion.

"Do you own the grounds?" he asked coolly, and I looked up at his face. I wanted to explode, I wanted to find a way to get him kicked out. But he wasn't provoking me or harming me.

"No… I just wanted some air" I felt myself deflate.

"You don't own the air do you Granger?" he raised an eyebrow at me, and I sighed.

"Don't be absurd!"

"Well it seemed prudent to check…"

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Malfoy sighed, heaving himself away from his resting spot by the door, closing the distance between us, he looked around us in a way that made me instantly suspicious.

"I wanted to thank you"

"What for?" I asked quickly, stepping away from him and looking around us myself.

"For-for what you said, what you did at the Ministry" he said quickly, his shoulders relaxing after he'd uttered these words. I stared at him. The sun was setting, so I stared hard at his face; at his sharp, cool eyes, at his frown. I was sure he meant it, but could I be certain?

I continued to stare at him, noticing the look of discomfort on his face and not caring. Noticing that his eyebrows were just a shade darker than his hair. Noticing that we had never been alone before. Sure, there had been odd moments in the corridor or the library when I'd been alone, but he'd always kept Crabbe and Goyle with him. Now we were alone together.

"Do you mean it?" I asked baldly.

Malfoy nodded, and then with one more glance he returned to the castle, the old wooden door closing firmly, yet softly behind him. I released a breath I'd been holding, and began the walk back to The Hogs Head, ready for a Firewhisky and bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at Kingsley Shacklebolt, quite frankly offended.

"I don't need any help, I've done the paperwork well, and to code" I crossed my arms.

"Hermione, this isn't a reflection on your work, its more a favour- most of our departments are overrun at the moment, and we don't have time to host people on Wizarding Duty" he sighed, rubbing his face with his large hand.

"But this isn't even a department, its just me doing an odd job" I shrugged, leaning forward in my chair.

"Hermione, this is the only place they can go and learn something- hopefully- so please take them"

"Them? I thought it was just one?"

"This isn't a request, Hermione, they should be here by nine" he stood, checking his watch, reading the moving planets correctly.

"Who are 'they'?"

Shacklebolt looked weary, pretending to check a list, "Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy-"

"Absolutely not! This is out of the question- are you expecting me to manage a pair of Slytherins?" I sighed, knowing I sounded childish. I ran my hands through my own hair.

"Ok, ok fine- but then I will need security when we investigate the properties" I sighed, standing and trying to think of work they could do, and hexes I could deploy in a hurry.

"I'll send Charlie Weasley up" Shacklebolt smiled and left the meeting room, and I knew I was having a nightmare. First I get told I have to babysit Slytherin's, and then I'm told that my ex-boyfriends older brother will be guarding us as we investigate Death Eater properties.

I rested my head on the table, closing my eyes, "this has got to be a joke-"

"Really? You aren't exactly famous for your sense of humour, Granger" Malfoy said, snorting at his own joke as I looked up at him.

"Then what am I famous for, Malfoy?" I snapped, standing up and touching my wand in my sleeve.

"Your penchant for lost causes?" he looked around us and I frowned.

"Elaborate please?" I asked when he didn't continue. Theodore Nott entered the meeting room, ignoring the pair of us and sitting down at the table.

"Well, look at this Granger- here we are helping you retrieve house elves that don't want to be retrieved-"

"I know for a fact that one of yours wanted to be rescued, Malfoy!" I spat, thinking of Dobby. I let the anger cloud my mind for a moment, blocking out the pain and subsequent tears.

"He was a unique case, but we'll talk again after we've visited a couple of places, Granger" he shrugged, turning to nod at Nott, who returned it automatically.

I stared down at them both as they sat, feeling more like a Prefect than a project manager.

I began dividing my pile of properties into two, seeing no harm in asking them for any further information before we visited our first property; they were here to do some good after all.

"Hermione, sorry I'm late" Charlie said, closing the meeting door behind him. He was always bigger than I remembered, his fairly muscular frame covered in scars (on his arms anyway) from dealing with dragons in Romania until just before the war. Now he was apparently earning extra money doing odd jobs at the Ministry too. I wondered what else he was doing.

"That's ok Charlie, we won't be leaving for a little while," I smiled before turning back to the Slytherin's, "I need you to check through the first five and give me all the information you have on possible charms, hexes, or even more properties that the Ministry wont know about"

Nott looked up at me, a look of disgust on his plain face, "are you asking us to rat more people out? What do you people want? Blood?"

"These are people that are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocent muggles, and not to mention our friends- they are in Azkaban or are dead, so we aren't asking for blood Nott, we are asking for useful information" Charlie answered for me, resting a weathered hand on my arm, discreetly.

I watched Nott size Charlie up, decide he probably couldn't win in a dual and lean forward, "if you want information, you're going to have to get a warrant from the Minister to question us formally- I'm not doing your fucking job for you, blood traitor" he said quietly and my eyes widened.

Malfoy shifted back in his seat, actually covering his eyes for a moment; he couldn't believe it either.

Lazily, Charlie flicked his wand at Nott, and we watched as he froze in position, the hateful expression frozen on his face also. Pretificous Totalus was such a nifty little spell.

Charlie looked at Malfoy, who sat very still, "do you have anything to say?"

"Well I'm certainly not going to be as stupid as him, if that's what your asking" Malfoy answered, leaning back in his chair slightly. He appeared cool but he had the look of someone making small talk with an axe murderer.

Before any of us could say anything else, two Aurors entered the room, wands out. Charlie nodded at a pretty brunette who relaxed, and headed straight for Nott. How had they known?

I made a mental note to investigate the Ministry library before the week was out. Unfortunately, I highly doubted they had 'Ministry: A History' on their bookshelves.

The muscular blonde Auror, probably in his early thirties, flicked his wand at Nott, elevating him and directing him out of the meeting room. The brunette lowered her wand, "he was a borderline case anyway, I reckon." She said to Charlie, who nodded. Was Charlie training as an Auror now too?

I glanced at Malfoy, who was watching their interaction closely as well, a smirk slowly stretching his lips.

"The Minister will update you." The brunette said, finally talking to me before nodding again at Charlie and leaving us alone. I frowned, feeling like I didn't have the full picture, but I had no right to ask Charlie.

"So, its just the two of us then" Malfoy drawled, finally relaxing back into his seat. The temptation to remove the back of his chair with the flick of my wand was great, but clearly this room was monitored, and I stored that idea away for reflection too.

"The three of us, seeing as Charlie will be accompanying us on our searches" I said stiffly, dragging Nott's pile of folders back towards me, and reaching for Malfoy's too. He pulled them back, making me lean further across the table towards him. I wasn't mistaken that he glanced down my blouse briefly before looking down at the file.

"Is my information inferior to Nott's?"

"What do you want in return, Malfoy?" Charlie asked, shifting in his seat.

"Other than the look on Granger's face when she realises the house-elves don't want to be rounded up? Nothing. I'm just here to do my time and then I can leave" Malfoy shrugged, and I felt myself staring.

It hadn't escaped my notice that some of the acidity from his jibes was missing, especially after the short and sweet (for Malfoy) apology a fortnight ago. Was this due in part to the relief that he wasn't spending his time in Azkaban, or had he learnt something from his quality time with Voldemort?

"OK Malfoy, what do you know about this property?"

* * *

I opened the door to the meeting room, feeling weary. Today we'd visited three properties, all belonging to Avery, and confiscated six house elves. All dishevelled, all bordering insane from being alone for months without instructions from their master. And none of them had wanted to leave, none of them seemed to grasp even the concept of freedom, let alone be grateful at the chance of it. I huffed as I saw Malfoy's smug expression in my mind, as he stood by doing nothing useful.

He had told me this would happen, and it angered her to see that he was right. The house-elves had even attempted to attack us as Charlie and I tried to take them to The Ministry. They'd made a make shift treatment area for them, where they needed to go, be checked, registered and given a choice: Hogwarts or freedom. Of course, freedom meant they could advertise for another family, but it was important that they make the choice themselves. If they weren't of sound mind, they would be sent to Hogwarts to rest and then given the choice again in another month. I sighed just thinking about all the paperwork.

I sat down at the table and pulled the Avery file towards me, filling in a new form. This form would go to Shacklebolt. He would give it to the relevant department to decide what to do with the properties. They would either be sold, the proceeds going to St Mungo's and a fund for orphans or victims of the War, or given to living family members if they weren't associated with Death Eaters. I was glad I was only involved with this initial grunt work. I filled out three forms, as there had been two extra properties that Malfoy had advised us of. He might come in handy after all, I thought drily.

"Do you live here, Granger?" Malfoy interrupted me again, and I jumped, scowling up at him.

"Wear a damn bell, Malfoy!"

He laughed, amused by my bad temper, "you need to sign me off for the day, I don't provide pillow talk services" he drawled.

"Oh please, like I have to pay-"

"-you couldn't afford me, Granger-"

"-and you couldn't afford me either, so I guess in this instance we are equal…" I raised an eyebrow, relishing his silence.

He simply looked at me, unhappy and tired, and I almost felt guilty. What was wrong with him? Other than the obvious character flaws…

"I need you to release me, Granger" he held out a mauve coloured form, I took it, and realised he was right (again), I had to sign and say he'd completed the day, how well he had worked, and confirm his next shift. I frowned at the form, looking at the high number of hours he needed to complete.

"When do you have to complete these by?"

"I'll save your brain the trouble, Granger, I have to work 20 hours a week minimum in order to complete them, but more would help… the sooner they are completed, the sooner I'm out of here" he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

I signed the form, ignoring his insult, "meet me here at nine tomorrow morning, Malfoy, and we can work until four, unless you have a better social life than mine"

"Trust me, Granger, I do… but I'll be here" he took the form back and left the meeting room.

I felt all the energy leave me as he left the room. I was tired from a full day of his company, Charlie's seeming ease in my presence, despite the fact that his brother had discarded me like an old bone… I huffed. I'd promised myself I wouldn't think like this, it was a waste of energy. I left the meeting room, using the charm that sent the forms on their way to the Minister, and made for the fireplaces.

I stepped through the flames into the dusty Hog's Head a few minutes later, and looked around, Abe was behind the bar, a stoic expression gracing his face. I smiled, and his face looked less strict for a moment. I'd come to identify that as a smile.

"Can I have a Firewhisky please?" I sat on a bar stool, feeling more comfortable here than I had in weeks, owing in large part to being the only person still drinking here.

I placed my sickles on the bar and he shook his head, but accepted the money. He had told me before that I didn't have to pay, but this was a business, and to take advantage wouldn't sit right with me.

"Thank you, Abe" I sipped at the fiery amber liquid, letting the burn thaw me slightly. It had been a very long day, in fact, it had been so stressful it felt like a bad week.

"Have you thought anymore about my idea? About-"

"Tarting this place up? No" Abe grimaced, as though I'd suggested he go on a diet.

"But, Abe! You need to adapt, change with the times- and-"

"-I know that no-one drinks here but you missy, but I'm not getting all trussed up for a few extra galleons in my pocket a week" he said gruffly.

"It wouldn't just be a few extra galleons, look, you know Madam Rosmerta isn't running The Three Broomsticks anymore, well her brothers don't exactly have the same charm she had, so what's stopping you-"

"Merlin, he said no, Granger!" I slopped Firewhisky down myself as Malfoy shouted from the corner table. I turned to glare at him. I shouldn't have assumed I was alone.

"This is none of your business, Malfoy- wait, what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's no wonder this place has gone to the dogs if this is how she talks to all your customers-"

"-I was having a private conversation actually-"

"-In a public bar?"

"Yes, actually!" I said haughtily, taking a gulp of my Firewhisky. I grimaced as it burned my throat, instead of the pleasant tingle of heat you got from sips.

"Smooth, Granger, very smooth-"

"Enough! If you can't be civil, ignore each other" Abe gave me a look before he went into his little living room.

"What are you actually doing here, Malfoy?" I whispered furiously.

Malfoy laughed, "Granger, what does it look like I'm doing? Chugging Firewhisky, setting down to the worlds finest banquet-" he indicated the bowl of nuts, "-and about to sleep in the worlds finest accommodation-"

"Can you not just give me a serious fucking answer?" I snapped, standing and walking around the bar to pour myself another Firewhisky, before placing the sickles in the till, and going back around the bar, now approaching Malfoy.

"I'm curious, Granger, what makes this any of your business?" He drawled, slugging some of his own drink. I sat down at the table.

"Because I think you owe me that- you turn up at my job, you turn up at my makeshift home, and we also share a class on our own- are you attempting to drive me insane?"

He regarded me calmly, mocking me, "Firstly Granger, I didn't choose your fools errand of a project to do my Wizarding Duty in, I didn't know you were living here- I thought you'd be wherever the Weasle was, and I can't say I'm any happier about Advanced Arithmancy Studies than you are, but I'm not dropping the subject" he leaned back, chucking the drink back into his mouth.

I felt a stab of pain at the mention of Ron, and glared back at his smug face.

"Where is the Weasle anyway?" he asked, and I stared him hard in the eyes; did he know?

"Probably at The Burrow, but as I'm not his keeper-"

"So he dumped you already then?" he quirked an eyebrow at me, and I slammed my drink on the table.

"It's none of your business-"

"That's a yes then… he's obviously all about the chase"

"Goodnight, Malfoy" I said coldly, rising from the table as gracefully as I could manage. I would pay him back for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you wanted to read some more of my writing, check out A Thrill of Fear, which has already been completed, and will be published a chapter a day. This is still being written, although I'm already starting on Chapter 5 as we speak! Please read and leave a review to tell me what you think so far lovelies!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy released the scroll of parchment, letting it ping back into its natural shape. Why hadn't she told him sooner? Why hadn't his mother told him last week? Why hadn't he said anything?

He rammed the parchment into his pocket and exited the bathroom stall. He glared back at the older wizard using the urinal, a one-time acquaintance of his father's. He washed his hands quickly and left the bathroom.

The plush purple carpet silenced his footsteps; he hurried towards the office he was sentenced to work in with Granger. He grimaced at the thought of another day with her.

He pushed the office door open and ignored Granger's glare.

"Morning, sunshine"

"Don't start with me-"

"Easy, Granger, just saying good morning to my _boss_ "

"-And I don't like your tone, Malfoy"

Draco laughed, "I take it Weasley isn't coming tonight?"

Granger glared at him. It was Halloween today, and their second NEWTs session at Hogwarts; they had been invited to a Feast. The Weasle had been invited apparently, and turned it down. Draco wasn't exactly looking for a catch up, but it did confuse him: he'd seemed pretty besotted with Granger before Voldemort had died, and here he was ignoring the insufferable bookworm.

"I trust you can help with this file, Malfoy" Granger shoved a file across the desk at him. How many more files was he going to have to look at for the Ministry?

He opened the mauve file (why did the Ministry choose this damned colour?) and stared down at the name.

"What are you playing at, Granger?" he snapped.

"You must have known this was coming, Malfoy"

"Is this about Weasle?"

"No- your interest in my love life is not my concern, Malfoy, my job, however, is" she crossed her arms, and Draco slammed the folder shut.

"You can't enter Malfoy Manor"

"We did before…" Granger stated, her pale face silencing his bitter retort.

"Granger," he breathed in uncomfortably, "you can't enter the Manor… after you… after your visit, well, _he_ changed the charms on the house so only Purebloods could enter-"

"Voldemort?" she asked, and he couldn't help the wince.

"Yes"

"The charms should have dissolved with his death-"

"Granger, he didn't do it himself, only a Malfoy can change the charms, he had my father do it, and change it so only he could change the charms- he didn't exactly trust me" he hated the look of interest on Granger's face. It was the look of research. It was the look of work.

"How-"

"I don't know, Granger- I wasn't included in that meeting, for obvious reasons" he snapped.

Granger was silent for a moment, her brown eyes boring into his. He felt uncomfortable under her inspection.

"Malfoy… I don't mean to put too fine a point on this, but we are running out of Death Eaters to visit that you weren't friends with, and I can't just keep putting them to the bottom of the pile…"

Draco bristled, "I don't need your pity, Granger"

"You don't have it, Malfoy, but you have my compassion. I know you hate me and all of my kind, but I still know that this must be difficult, wherever your loyalties lie" she shifted in her chair, straightening her clothes.

"Fine… lets start with Goyle's"

* * *

Granger winced out of the Goyle's country house, stepping aside for an Auror. Draco felt glares following him as he walked beside her.

"What happened?" Potter stormed up the front drive, having appearing a second earlier at the apparition point. Draco groaned inwardly. He didn't want to have to see him again, not so soon after the trial. He would have to be nice, or at least civil.

"Mrs Goyle wasn't keen on having company today" Granger breathed a laugh, glancing at Draco as Potter did too.

"Kingsley said you'd been attacked-"

"It was just a hex, Harry, just some kind of stinging one, it's just not wearing off, and then I fell over Malfoy…" She laughed gingerly, and Draco said nothing. He hadn't wanted her to say anything.

He felt uncomfortable having stepped in when Charlie Weasley had been fighting Goyle. It seemed he'd owed her, and owed Weasley, as he'd been unwilling to fight with Gregory Goyle himself.

"Look, I've got to get inside, I'm observing-"

"No, no that's fine, I'll see you tonight, Harry" she shooed him away and Draco watched her wince again.

"You've broken something Granger-"

"I'll break something in a minute, if you say anything! I told you… I'm fine" she huffed, leading the way gingerly to the apparition point.

"Are you heading straight to The Hog?"

"No-"

"She's broken something" He said to the wizard walking up the drive, wearing a St Mungo's robe. He grimaced at the intensity of the glare Granger levelled him. But he wasn't about to be blamed for any harm befalling her, and if she was hurt around him, it was only a matter of time before someone pointed the finger at him. That would be just his luck.

Granger scowled at him and he smirked back at her. He headed for the apparition point unscathed.

* * *

"Party at mine tonight" Blaise murmured as he stirred his cauldron absentmindedly.

Draco poured the diced valerian root into his cauldron, stirring counter clockwise.

"I cant, I… I have to meet my mother"

"Is that what you're calling banging Granger-"

"I've not touched her!"

"You seemed pretty friendly earlier" Blaise raised an eyebrow. Draco ignored his reference to Granger calling him a wanker when he'd asked how her leg was. That was the last time he'd bother to be civil.

"Feisty, that one" Blaise remarked, nodding in the direction of Granger, who was feverishly stirring her own cauldron and carrying on a whispered conversation with Potter. Draco glanced at Blaise, seeing the infamous glint in his eye.

"She wont sleep with you- she'd sooner sleep with me and she _hates_ me" Draco frowned at Blaise.

"Sounds like you've already been rejected-"

"Hardly"

"Perhaps if you satisfied your women-"

"After what Daphne Greengrass said about your performance-"

"Please! She's just bitter-"

"Either way, it won't happen." Draco snapped. This was exactly why he didn't live with Blaise anymore- he was constantly on the prowl. He watched as his potion finally turned a very pale blue. He glanced over at Granger's potion, noticing hers was paler. He looked down at the textbook again, changing his stirring motion to a figure of eight.

He looked over at Blaise's, smirking at the navy shade of his potion; that was what happened when you chased skirt.

"That's it for this evening, we shall leave these overnight to brew- enjoy your feast!" Professor Slughorn called jovially, flicking his wand and sweeping the bubbling cauldrons to the shelves all around the room.

Draco grimaced; his face ached with all the grimacing he'd done today. All he wanted to do was go back to The Hog and make his way through a bottle of Firewhisky without anyone trying to talk to him. Instead he had to attend a feast with Granger and a load of other people that detested his very existence, let alone presence. And on top of all that he now had to prevent Blaise from attempting to sleep with Granger.

Draco and Blaise followed the rest of the class to a disused classroom on the ground floor. He ignored the murmurs and exclamations of the portraits as their party descended the stairs. As they entered the makeshift hall for the evening, Draco spotted Weasley. He looked quickly at Granger, who was slightly flushed as Weasley looked away from her, greeting Thomas and Finnigan instead.

"So its going to be one of _those_ evenings then" Blaise's eyes sparkled with glee, in a way that reminded him very much of Pansy.

With much manoeuvring between Weasley's avoidance of Granger, and Blaise's desire to see a fight, Granger took a seat next to Draco, at the head of the table. Weasley glared contemptuously at them both from the other end of the small table.

The feast appeared on the golden platters before them all, and Draco remembered how he'd felt as a boy, lunging at sweets and treats, now he piled up roast potatoes and roast pork onto his plate without much enthusiasm.

Gradually people began talking amongst themselves, and Draco listened with little interest.

"Where's Ginny tonight?" Granger asked Potter, who sat opposite Draco.

"She's probably in Gryffindor tower by now… but I will see her tomorrow in Hogsmeade, for the trip" Potter answered, shovelling mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Have you forgotten the way to the mighty Gryffindor tower then?" Blaise asked, smirking at Potter from beside Draco.

"Some of us follow the rules, Zabini" Granger answered tartly, spooning peas into her mouth.

"Do you always follow the rules, Granger?" Blaise asked while pushing roast beef into his mouth in what he clearly thought was an erotic manner. Draco sighed. Draco chanced a glance at the Weasle, who was focusing on his food with such concentration that Draco felt slightly put off his own roast potatoes.

"I follow the castles rules" Granger clarified stiffly.

"But do you _obey_ the rules?" Blaise turned in his seat to stare at Granger more intently.

"Zabini" Draco warned at the same time as Potter, and they glanced at one another.

"What? I just want to know if Granger here likes to follow rules" Blaise plastered an innocent expression on his handsome face.

"Shove off, Zabini" Granger looked away, the flush of her cheeks surprising Draco.

"I-"

"One more perverted word out of your mouth, Zabini, and I'll report you to McGonagall" Granger snapped at Blaise, who leaned back in his chair, laughing.

Professor McGonagall appeared then, moving past the others towards their reluctant quartet.

"How did you do that?" Blaise asked Granger, staring in amazement.

"I didn't do anything"

"Mister Malfoy, I must speak to you- it's a matter of urgency" she beckoned him to stand but he remained seated.

"It's happened hasn't it?"

"Mister Malfoy-"

"Just tell me," Draco said quietly, ignoring the look Granger shot at him.

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid your father has passed away… your mother requested you join her at St Mungo's immediately" she beckoned again, and this time his legs moved for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes! Things are only just starting to heat up, but the ground work has to be done to create a beautiful floor! Please read and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is chapter 5, by way of apology for the long wait for chapter 4. Please read and review!**

* * *

I kept my eyes open, not allowing a single tear to fall.

In front of me, Ron was kissing another woman. His firm hands were pulling her beautiful face to his own slightly flushed one. I watched as they continued their dance, other couples dancing around them, tactfully ignoring their embrace.

I watched him and kept my back straight.

I felt my heart crush and plummet in one fell swoop as one of his hands delved into her vibrant blonde hair, holding her face against his own passionately.

I widened my eyes as I felt the tears almost choke me. I wouldn't let them fall here, in front of too-interested onlookers and gossips. I felt Harry place a hand on my shoulder and I pulled away. I waited as people became selfishly engrossed in their own moments, waiting for them to see I was stoic and unemotional, all the while my mind raged at the monstrosity of this whole fucking evening.

I turned away when I was free of the spotlight. The thick purple carpet of the Ministry hallway muffled my footsteps and silenced the music that reverberated around the hall, ebbing from my ears with each step away from the scene.

I pressed the button for the lift, holding myself very still, like a packed in teapot in transit.

I breathed in and out heavily in the lift as I finally freed myself of the music and the party. I got out at the fourth floor, and headed for my office, my wand already in my tightened fist.

The office door banged open and I waited for it to slam shut before casting a silencing charm.

"Fucking coward!" I screamed, kicking my black velvet pumps off my feet, feeling the coolness of wood through my silky tights. I slammed my wand on the desk in the corner, and began throwing the books from the shelf against the opposite wall, all the while my tears fell.

"How could he do this-" I began again, screaming.

"-Granger- please-"

"-ARRRGH!" I screamed, whirling in surprise to see Draco Malfoy sitting in the darkness. I gasped for breath, taking in his appearance, and hurriedly wiping my tears away.

"What the ever loving fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Same as you-"

"Crying over Ron Weasley?" I coughed.

"Avoiding the wankers." He answered, tapping his wand against something, and I grabbed my wand from the desk, lighting the room with my wand. He poured Firewhisky into a second glass, and I sat down at the large table with him.

"No thank you" I said curtly.

"I suppose you're right, Granger… drink doesn't solve everything" he moved his glass in his hand, swirling the amber liquid in the glass, the light from my wand catching it.

"So now you know?" Malfoy asked, and I looked up sharply, frowning at him.

"Know?"

"Weasley's been seeing the journalist for a couple of weeks now" Malfoy said quietly, his voice unusually subdued. I suppose I couldn't blame him, his father had only died three weeks ago. I hadn't seen him since he'd left Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall.

"How did you find out?" I asked, unable to keep the misery from my voice.

"I saw them meeting for lunch when I came to meet with Shacklebolt about the extension of service-"

"They've extended your Wizarding Duty deadline?"

"No, and they were pretty cosy then, Granger" he continued, tapping his glass and removing the Firewhisky. He pushed the small bottle into a pocket in his jacket.

I felt my face crumple, and hid my face in my arms as I lent over the table. I felt my aching back shuddering with each sob. How could Ron do this? He said he hadn't wanted this, but I'd thought that he had meant a relationship, or anything complicated. When I'd left him he'd been wearing two day old smelly pyjamas and been crying like a child. I gasped on my tears, feeling my heart physically ache as I thought over the confident and happy way he had entangled himself with this other woman.

"It was all a lie" I gasped, unable to help myself. Crushed with the misery of truth, I pulled the painful combs from my tidy up-do, throwing them across the room, and not meeting Draco Malfoy's eyes as he witnessed my undoing. But what more could he be embarrassed by? He'd watched as I'd been tortured hadn't he? I sobbed harder, leaning my face in my hands as I continued to lament my pathetic dreams.

He cleared his throat, "no, Granger, it wasn't… I heard him screaming your name that day, he really did seem to care about you" he said awkwardly, echoing my own thoughts.

"So where is he now?" I cried pitifully, feeling like a child for asking the question I was supposed to know the answer to.

"He's down stairs making a fool of himself probably" he said quietly, and I looked up at him, his still face pale and uncomplicatedly honest in the sea of my conflict.

"I gave him everything, Malfoy…" I cried, "I gave up my-my family-" I sobbed again, covering my face.

"After everything that we went through, the loss, the death, the fear and the pain, I thought we would make it through all this, that he would see things clearly again… I didn't think he would do this" I wiped repeatedly at my cheeks, the motion calming as I erased each tear.

"You don't have to stay, Malfoy-" I began, feeling the blush of shame from my exposure.

"You are worth a hundred of Weasley, Granger," Malfoy interrupted me, "even if you are a bossy know-it-all" he nodded, standing and waiting for me to do so as well.

"Let's just leave now, before they do the toasts" he shrugged, and I shuddered at the thought of standing in a room with _him_ , being told how brave I was and what a treasure I was to the Wizarding world- to all but him. I nodded, standing to find my shoes.

* * *

"That sounds very unlike him, to defend _anyone_ , let alone you" Ginny said, kicking a puddle with her boot as they walked slowly around the Quidditch pitch.

"I know- but he did. Mrs Goyle lunged at me- I thought she was too drunk to do magic, but she just lunged and caught me by surprise, the next thing I know, she's lying on the floor, and Malfoy's putting his wand away" I frowned, thinking over his actions over the last month.

"Perhaps having a parent die changes even the worst kinds of people-"

"This was before his father died, Ginny, and I don't think he's as bad as you say" I frowned, hoping not to get into that argument again.

Ginny shook her head, "fine, so why are we talking about this when we could be discussing what a bastard my brother is?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I crossed my arms around myself, watching my breath puff out in front of me as we began a slow walk back towards the castle.

"Well I do- so you just listen. Ron is a prat, but he does love you- you know it, I know it, hell, half the Wizarding world knows-"

"So why is he dating someone else, after dumping me? Why was I giving him his space, so he could use it for someone else? I know you mean well Ginny, but lets face it, Ron doesn't care about me" I looked ahead, watching the sky as it gradually faded. I breathed in the crisp December air.

"He's an idiot? I don't know, but I do know that he cares" she shrugged.

"Did your mum ask you to say that?" I asked, feeling awkward.

"Of course she did, but I'd have said it anyway because it's true, he's just got his wand in a knot because you're spending so much time with Malfoy, and you defended him. He's angry-"

"We're all angry, Ginny- you, me, Harry, Molly- we're all angry, but we don't treat people we care about that way, and despite what you feel about Malfoy, he showed me more kindness than Ron last week"

"Are you friends with Malfoy?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh sure- we braid each others hair every night- of course not! But if someone that hates me can treat me with more kindness than someone that supposedly loves me, what does that say about Ron?"

"I suppose you've got me there" Ginny frowned, rubbing my arm through my coat as we finally reached the giant castle door.

"I better head back anyway, but I'll see you tomorrow? After my Advanced Arithmancy Studies class?"

"Yes, I can check you both for friendship bracelets" she rolled her eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out at her, enjoying a moment of harmless taunting despite myself.

I walked briskly through the grounds, wishing I had someone to walk with me in the darkness when a shadow was cast across my path, I flinched, reaching for my wand.

"'Mione? Is that you?" I felt myself crushed against someone, and looked up into the scarred but happy face of Hagrid.

"Hagrid! I can't breathe!" I gasped, and breathed in quickly as he released me.

"Have you just finished for the day?" he asked as we began walking towards the gates.

"Oh no, I was just walking with Ginny, I'm glad I bumped into you, how's Grawp?" I looked up at him and watched Hagrid's face break into a relaxed smile.

"He's doing really well, thanks for askin' Hermione" he smiled down at me, "where's Ron these days?"

"Have you not heard from him?"

"No… I heard from Harry though, o'course, he tells me that you and he are back at school and Ron refused" Hagrid shook his head in disapproval. I knew that if he'd been given half the chance he'd have returned to Hogwarts as a student. Ron was a fool.

"We aren't on talking terms at the moment" I began awkwardly, knowing that he too would try to make excuses for Ron's unforgivable behaviour.

"Arthur might have mentioned something about that, I'm sorry Hermione, I know how much you care about him" he patted my shoulder, and I winced, rubbing my shoulder as we reached the gates.

Hagrid tapped them with his wand, and we both made our way through the gates together.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I'm off to The Three Broomsticks for a drink, where are you headed?" Hagrid slowed his pace slightly and I continued.

"I'm headed to The Hog's Head-"

"So its true then- you're staying at Aberforth's? That Ron's got a lot to answer for, I can tell ya" Hagrid said disapprovingly, striding towards Hogsmeade. I rushed to match his pace.

"Hagrid- it was- it was my choice… I didn't want to make anyone else feel uncomfortable" I huffed as we reached Hogsmeade. I would have to start walking more, I thought.

"I reckon he owes you more than this," Hagrid nodded his head towards The Hog's Head, "you ought to be staying with friends-"

"Hagrid, are you saying there's something wrong with Aberforth?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, no… but it's no place for a lady" Hagrid lowered his voice, though there was no one around to hear us.

I laughed, "Hagrid, it's fine, I'm one of only a few guests staying in the rooms, and this will do fine until I can move out" I patted Hagrid on the arm and opened the dusty door to The Hog's Head.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo... read and review, and enjoy! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hermione, will you be attending the optional revision week at the end of this term?" Professor Vector asked, flicking her wand at the board, the complicated equations disappearing from the blackboard. I piled up my notes and my textbook, shoving them into my book bag.

"Yes, I've asked Shackle-err, the Minister for the time off" I corrected myself. It wouldn't do to get a reputation as a name-dropper.

"Well, I've put some books aside for you both, in the restricted section" Professor Vector smiled, and left the classroom, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What a thrill that will be…" Malfoy stated, tapping his work and textbook to shrink them, before pocketing them.

"You don't have to go-"

"And miss out on all this? No, no, no, don't get greedy, Granger" he smirked at me as I passed his side of the desk to get to the door.

"I could hardly be accused of that-"

"Oh, I don't know Granger, getting a taste for the name-dropping aren't you? Asking the Minister for time off whenever you like, or is it Kingsley to you?"

"Stop sniping, I said we would catch up your hours-"

"I'm not bothered, it's not like I don't know what prison feels like…"

I turned to glare at Malfoy, who was a few inches behind me.

"I said I would help, Malfoy, and I will stick to my word. One of the good things about being a know-it-all and a bookworm is that they trust me to write down the correct number of hours" I shrugged, feeling suddenly self-conscious as Malfoy stared back at me.

We continued walking as he said stiffly, "you don't have to"

"I know I don't, but if it will get you to stop sulking, it will help my day to day life tremendously…" I laughed at him as he scowled, descending the stairs. We rounded the corner into a second floor corridor, and I gasped as something red moved quickly towards us.

"Hermione, there you are! What are you doing walking around with him?" Ron exclaimed incredulously. I glanced up at Malfoy's face, but he was wearing the old snide mask he clearly had always worn around Ron.

"I should ask what _you_ are doing here, seeing as you aren't a student and can't be on official Ministry business" I asked tartly, unable to help myself.

"You didn't answer my question-"

"-And you didn't answer mine- what exactly are you doing on the grounds?"

"I was looking for you, of course-"

"So now you've found her?" Malfoy interrupted, smirking at Ron.

"Piss off, Malfoy, I'm not talking to you"

"You just did-"

"Did Ginny send you?" I asked loudly, interrupted the pair.

"She said where you'd be-"

"-And did your mum tell you to come and speak to me?"

"Well, yes, she did think I should come and-"

"-Then I will speak to them myself instead of you-"

"Will you just listen to me? And can you just bugger off?" Ron interrupted me now, jerking his head at Malfoy. Malfoy smothered a look of glee as he looked away but didn't move.

"What is it that your mother and sister want you to say, Ronald?" I stared coolly at Ron, unable to get the memory of his passionate and very public display of affection with another woman out of my head.

"Yes, they made the suggestion, but I wanted to talk to you anyway- just not with your _friend_ " he spat at the last word, and I shoved past him now, quickly walking along the portrait lined corridor and ignoring the blatant staring from each of their frames.

"Hermione-" Ron followed, and I realised Draco was keeping pace with me. And that he was really enjoying himself.

"What is it that you want, Ron? That you couldn't possibly say with an audience? I didn't take you for the shy type!" I whirled around, stopping him in his tracks with my accusation. His face flushed even in the candlelight.

"TO APOLOGISE," he shouted, closing the distance between us now, "but I'm not going to do it now, in front of him!" he shoved past Malfoy, who stood firm, not budging an inch.

I watched Ron's angry red neck as he retreated, turning the corner and heading out of sight.

"So I'm your friend now?" Malfoy said quietly, his voice supressing mirth.

"I'm sure you've been accused of worse"

* * *

 _Ginny,_

 _I do not appreciate you pushing Ron to come and talk to me- let him do his own dirty business._

 _Hermione_

I attached the tiny scroll of parchment to Aberforth's old owl, scowling as I watched it fly out of my bedroom window. It had been four whole days since mine and Ron's argument and I had yet to hear from her; she knew she had gone too far, I hoped.

Did it even matter that Ron was trying to apologise now? He had broken things off with me, after weeks of being alternatively angry and cool towards me, and now he was seeing a journalist; a blonde, beautiful, older woman. Malfoy had even conceded that Ron was making a fool of himself, but what upset me the most was that he was making a fool out of me, as well as what I'd thought we'd had together. I'd never have given him a chance, or been intimate with him if I'd thought for an instant that this was just a fling, or something he'd decided on in the muddle of the war. Panic could be an incredible aphrodisiac it seemed, I thought wryly.

I was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door, which had never happened before. What could Malfoy possibly want? I checked my watch; it was just past eight in the morning. I crossed my room quickly, securing my dressing gown around me before opening the stiff door.

On the dimly-lit landing stood Kingsley Shacklebolt and an Auror I vaguely recognised regarding me sombrely.

"Is Harry OK? Ron-" I gasped.

"They are both fine, they are at the Ministry now in fact, but… I'm afraid I have some news, would you like to meet us downstairs, or should we come in?" the Minister asked gently in his calming voice.

I backed up, sitting down on the corner of my bed as the Minister took the armchair and the Auror leant against a wall, a weary expression on his face.

"I'm not sure if you remember Sam Fenton, he is the Auror that has been handling the search for your parents…?" Shacklebolt asked, and I stared back at him. Oh no.

"I'm very sorry Hermione, but your parents… they died just over a year ago, in a plane crash, according to the muggle documents we found with the names you provided us with" he continued and I stared now at the Auror who looked alarmed. No.

"It was a faulty engine Hermione, there was no magic involved, Sam here managed to obtain memories from all the survivors of the crash, and the officials dealing with the aftermath…" he reached inside his robes, bringing out a manila folder and placed it gently on the desk. The clink of glass against wood unmistakable.

"This is all the information we could get from the muggles, but you should know that you and your parents have been listed as missing persons by a neighbour… I'm not sure if you plan to return, but you will need to resolve this in the appropriate… muggle way" Shacklebolt finished, staring at me in concern.

"Thank you for looking" I said quietly. I stared out of the window, the sky beginning to lighten slightly.

I looked up at the two men as they made to leave, Malfoy stood uneasily in the doorway, and I stared at his pale face.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do- shall I have someone be with you-"

"There isn't anyone to call now." I said quietly, my face felt oddly frozen.

I watched as the Minister and the Auror left, each nodding seriously at Malfoy, who stood on the threshold of my room.

I began to laugh, the sound weak and strange in my ears.

"I'm a missing person," I gasped, my own hands resting on my thighs.

Malfoy crossed the threshold, and stared down at me, frowning.

"I oblivated them Malfoy," I whispered, "I made them forget I existed, that they existed, and now they are _dead_ … and it was the plane that did it, for the flight I made them take. I killed my parents"

I stared past Malfoy at the wall in front of me, the daylight dancing weakly across the musty wallpaper. I watched as an owl arrived with a scroll and Malfoy went to take it. I watched as the owl took flight.

Around me things happened. Malfoy left and returned with Aberforth. Aberforth placed a blanket around me gingerly and left. He came back with Harry. Malfoy and Harry talked tersely in front of me, and I watched the set of their mouths; one bitter and one panicked. Harry left and returned with Ginny who sat beside me, whispering as I watched the light of the day moving up the wall as the sun rotated the earth and said goodnight.

* * *

My eyes hurt as I blinked, staring up at the water stained ceiling. I sat up, taking in the room around me, Harry dozing in the armchair, candlelight shivering in the coolness of the room.

I blinked again, trying to clear my eyes as I sat up gingerly, taking in the sound of whispering coming from the open door.

"…But of course she will want to come back to The Burrow-"

"I'm not sure about that, what with Ron-"

"This is all just a silly misunderstanding, and not your concern"

"She's not an invalid, she has a say-"

"She needs people around her that care" Mrs Weasley raised her voice slightly and I winced.

"She has that here" I recognised the gruff tones of Aberforth as I shifted on the bed to stand up.

"Hermione" Harry said, sitting up in the armchair as I stared back at him.

The door of my room opened and Mrs Weasley crossed the room in a few strides, engulfing me in a hug that kept me sitting sensibly on the bed. I heard her make shushing sounds as I counted grey hairs in her wavy red hair.

"Let's get your stuff and get you back-"

"No" I said quietly, now turning to look at her. Mrs Weasley stared at me; worry creating more lines in her face.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry for your loss-"

"I didn't lose them! They aren't misplaced! They are dead! Because of me!" I shouted, my chest tightening as I spoke.

"Because of Voldemort, Hermione" Harry said quietly, his green eyes serious and measuring.

"Because of me! I obliviated them! I convinced them to go to Australia! I made them book that flight!" I pushed away from Mrs Weasley, shoving the blankets that suffocated me away from my body.

"Hermione it wasn't your fault- you weren't to know that there was something wrong with the plane, it's just-"

"It's my fault Harry, let it just be my fault! It's not yours, hell it's not even Voldemort's- its mine, the greatest witch of her age! I'm the murderer! I killed my own parents!" I gasped as the air seemed to thin as I gasped for breath.

Malfoy loomed into view as he knelt in front of me, "breath, Granger, in through your nose… yes, and now out of your mouth… again, in through your nose… and now out of your mouth" I watched as Malfoy spoke, the pale pink of his lips as they moved and changed colour in the flickering light.

"She just needs sleep for now- Potter, got any Dreamless Sleep Potion on you?" Malfoy turned his head towards where Harry sat.

"I brought some with me, here, Hermione- take this" Mrs Weasley gave me the potion bottle and instinctively I took it, leaning my head back and taking a healthy glug of the chalky tasting potion.

I let Mrs Weasley and Harry help me into bed, my mind already searching for more blankness. I stared at Malfoy, whose pale blue eyes held mine, reminding me to breath in… and out… in… and out…

* * *

 **A/N: I'm avoiding writing an essay, so I wrote another chapter. Please read and review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Expect quicker updates from now on, and I will be expecting drier tear ducts for the next few chapters I think. I promise though that it will get easier for poor Hermione! Please read and review!**

* * *

 _Hermione,_

 _Harry said you didn't want to see me, and I understand. I wanted to see you, to be with you the moment I heard about your parents. I'm so sorry, Hermione. I know what you gave up last year, and I know that its hurt you more than you've ever said. I know you didn't like to mention them, and I know that you were worried. I've never told you this before because I knew it would only hurt you to think of them, but you would talk about them in your sleep. You worried then, and I know it's no consolation now, but at least you can let the worry go, and remember the good times you had with them._

 _I know you probably want to tear up this letter right about now, and I wouldn't blame you. Your parents died, and now you have to read a letter from me, the last person you want to hear from or speak to._

 _When I came to talk to you at Hogwarts I was telling the truth; I came to apologise, not to argue. I had no idea when I asked Ginny to give me the chance to speak to you that you would be with Malfoy._

 _I had no idea you would be so angry with me either, as stupid as that sounds, as I've known you for so long. I should have known that there was an end to your patience, and a limit to your friendship. I shouldn't have pushed you away when I did Hermione, but it's done now._

 _I know you've been hurt and the fact that it's me that's hurt you makes me feel ashamed. When I asked you to be with me, I meant it. But I'm not ready like you are. I'm not ready for a relationship, and I'm not ready to get myself together. I know my mum and Ginny think I'm being a fool, but I can't be with you and constantly make you unhappy, and I didn't want to add to your burden Hermione, because I was, I could see it in your face and I couldn't bare that look on your face._

 _This may seem like the cowardly thing to do, but I didn't want to be in the right relationship at the wrong time and be the reason for the frown crease in the middle of your eyebrows._

 _I love you Hermione, and I always will. I love you as a friend, as a woman and for the future that I hope we will have, when we are both ready._

 _Let me know if there is anything I can do to help, I know Harry mentioned something about a memorial-_

I shoved the letter back under my pillow, wiping a lazy tear from my cheek. My cheeks were as smooth as glass from the tumult of exfoliation in the form of salty tears. I traced a finger across them now; the feeling was like silk.

I stared down at my grubby pyjamas and forced myself out of bed, my greasy hair flattened in places unflatteringly. It had been three days since Kingsley Shacklebolt had given me the news that my parents had died long before the worst of the war, and I hadn't left my room since then.

Outside my bedroom window the rain fell in a slant, hammering against the roof and the earth. The sound comforted, and I was reminded of my promise to myself of taking a shower today. I listened against the door, wanting to avoid being seen like this by Malfoy, who was staying in the room next door.

I leaped across the landing and stuffed myself into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I turned the shower on, watching as steam wafted up as the water heated. The water slid against my skin like a familiar lover and I thought of Ron with a sense of glumness. Perhaps it was the knowledge that my parents weren't alive in the world that made me feel like a muggle doll beneath the waist, plastic and dysfunctional. I couldn't even raise a spike of jealousy in my heart over Ron and the journalist. What did it matter? What did any of this matter?

The only thing I had was work, and ironically Malfoy. He was relying on me to help him get his hours done faster, so he wouldn't risk a stay in Azkaban. And now we had something in common; we both knew the lingering loss of a parent.

I felt virtuously clean as I stepped out of the shower, feeling the ghost of a smile stretch my face as I considered the phrase. I stared into the foggy mirror, my eyes disappearing from view after a few seconds. I moisturised and brushed my teeth, letting the morning ritual comfort me, and bring some sense of normality to the moment, my life like a Christmas without joy; normal service paused for tradition and custom. I was grieving now.

But had I not been grieving since I'd decided to Obliviate them? Back at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor tower? Hadn't I known this could happen? Hadn't I let them go with love, praying they would create happiness in Australia? I felt my shoulders ache as I sobbed again. Had I been naïve in thinking I would find them again? That I would ever be able to lead a normal life after packing my trusty beaded bag and following Harry Potter into an unmapped war? After convincing them I wasn't their daughter? I swiped angrily at the fresh wave of tears.

Malfoy stood in the hallway, his arms crossed in disapproval, and I couldn't help but tighten the hold on my towel.

"Crying in the bathroom isn't resting, Granger"

"My parents are dead, I'm not unwell-"

"Oh, are you not Granger? I hadn't realised you'd qualified as a MediWizard in your time away from Hogwarts-"

"What is it to you, Malfoy?" I snapped, pushing past him and hurrying to my chest of drawers, dragging out a knee length skirt and a blush coloured shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Malfoy! I didn't say you could come-"

"You aren't allowed to go into work, Granger!" he kicked the door closed behind him and I narrowed my eyes.

"Allowed?"

"I've spoken to Potter-"

"Best friends now are you?"

"-And he told me that Shacklebolt made it very clear you weren't to come in this week, forbidden is the word I think was used-"

"Its just paperwork!"

"Granger, you and I know both know that you've run out of paperwork, other than the kind you fill in after a raid" he crossed his arms and I scowled at him. Why did I have to Malfoy's sharp eyes on me?

"I-"

"And I've told Shacklebolt this, so I get a reduction of ten hours in my Wizarding Duty, and Weasley has the rest of the week off"

"Then I'll do the raid alone" I shrugged.

Malfoy lunged forward quickly, grabbing my clothes and chucked them out onto the landing before closing the door behind them with a snap.

"What are you doing?" I asked, crossing my arms at him.

"I'm not Potter, and I'm not going to pussy foot around you- you aren't going in. You can revise instead," he watched me, and I felt relief pool in me at the thought of a distraction.

I watched dumbstruck as Malfoy began rifling around in my clothes drawers, a confused expression marring his haughty expression.

"Don't you have anything… relaxing?" he stared at me, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"I don't have much time to sit around, Malfoy-," I growled as Malfoy threw something soft into my face. It was a set of pyjamas Ginny had bought me two Christmas' ago; they were a lovely soft red tartan, and I'd completely forgotten about them.

He stepped outside the door, giving me a moment to quickly change into them, and wonder at Malfoy's motives.

It was true, Malfoy had lost that acidic edge when he spoke to me, the transition from dislike to tolerance had been gradual, but we weren't exactly friends. Why should he go to these lengths? Why was he being so kind?

"Granger- you'll want to see this…" he called through the door, and I hurriedly pulled the top over my wet hair. I opened the door and he held a copy of The Daily Prophet in his hands, a grim expression on his face.

"What is it?" I frowned, quickly focusing on the page he showed me:

 _War Hero's Parents Discovered Dead_

 _Little is known about the parents of Miss Hermione Granger, some time girlfriend and best friend of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. But this week, after a four month long investigation with the Ministry, Granger's parents were discovered dead, listed amongst muggle victims in a plane crash in August of last year. It is rumoured to be the 'brightest witch of her age' herself that placed these two Obliviated muggle's on the plane (a type of broomstick), and though allegations of misuse of magic haven't been commented on by a Ministry official, there are many questions surrounding the tragic death of Hermione Granger's parents. Story continues on page 11._

"How did they know?" I gasped, turning into my room and relieving my shaky legs in the armchair. Malfoy followed me, slamming the door behind him. I ignored the issue of supposedly being Harry Potter's girlfriend at one time and the threat of my job being affected. How could they have known my parents had died?

"Inside knowledge" he said tersely, sitting down on the edge of my bed, staring back at me. It struck me as bizarre in this moment that Malfoy was here, but neither of my best friends were here. I knew Harry was at work, as he'd left my room first thing this morning, but despite me having vehemently told Harry that I hadn't wanted to see Ron, he hadn't tried to see me. Was I being childish? Expecting Ron to give me some big romantic gesture? Especially when for all intents and purposes he was no longer single?

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" I asked again.

"I was put on watch for the day" he said coolly, looking away from me.

"You're lying to me," I answered.

"I'm not- but seeing as you aren't going to work, my job here is done" he snapped, standing quickly, and practically scurrying for the door. Draco stood in front of the door for a moment, and I stared at him, waiting for him to say something or leave.

"Unlock it, Granger"

"I didn't lock it!" I stood, shoving Malfoy aside, trying the handle. It didn't budge.

I took my wand from my bedside table, and pointed it towards the door, _Alohamora_ , I thought. Malfoy tried the handle again, and it remained in place.

Malfoy glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I honestly didn't do this, Malfoy, believe me, the desire for you to be anywhere else but here is mutual" I shook my head, tapping the door with my wand, _Alohamora Duo_ , I tried silently. Malfoy stood beside me, his arm pressing into mine and I refused to move to make him more comfortable.

" _Alohamora Duo_ " I tried again, now out loud, and Malfoy frowned.

" _Reducto_!" Malfoy commanded, flicking his wand at the door and I dragged us both back in alarm.

"Malfoy! We were inches from the door! You could have blown our faces off!" I glared up at him, scowling at his flushed and smug face.

"Relax, this is old magic if a strengthened unlocking charm wont do the trick on an old wooden door-"

"Expert are you? Should Gringott's be concerned?"

"Hardly, Granger, I'm not the one with the track record…" he said silkily, a glint in his eye that didn't seem unfriendly and I tried to fight the grin. It wasn't appropriate, especially as Shacklebolt was still trying to convince them to allow me to bank with them.

I ignored his comment, directing my wand toward the window, and watched with dismay as my _Patronus_ flickered weakly.

"I'm not a Dementor, Granger" he snorted, shaking his head at me.

"I'm trying to send a message to Aberforth, to let us out" I sat down, my energy thin.

"Using a _Patronus_?" he questioned, sitting beside me now, and I turned to him.

"I just… I can't find a happy moment to focus on." I cried again, staring down at my lap, clamping my hands under my thighs.

" _Expecto Patronum_ " Malfoy said quietly, and I looked up. I'd been under the impression he couldn't cast this spell, I'd seen him struggle in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I watched as the bright liquid like wisp took the form of a majestic lion. I glanced at Malfoy, and watched his surprise glance across his face before determination took over and he flicked his wand, commanding his _Patronus_ to Aberforth.

"Why are you doing this Malfoy?" I asked again.

"To get us out of here"

"You know what I mean!"

"What do you want me to say, Granger? That we are friends?"

"No, I want an honest answer to a valid question; you used to hate me and now you are stopping me from going to work and being almost nice to me-"

"Isn't that equally unsettling?" he persisted, shifting away from me on my bed.

"Draco Malfoy-" I began, glaring daggers at him as I grabbed his arm to turn him back towards me.

Malfoy slid a hand into my hair and gathered my face towards his, his lips, softly at first, catching mine in a kiss. I felt my mouth drop in incredulity, and Malfoy took this opportunity to use his tongue. I moaned, unable to help myself. I closed my eyes, massaging my tongue with his, creating a rhythm that was both thrilling and tantalizing. Malfoy's lips, firm and plump, moved against mine, as though we were dancing, as though we had been kissing forever, as though we were merely breathing, as though the fact that we would be kissing on my bed was an unquestionable possibility.

"Hmmhmm" we sprang apart, and I turned so quickly towards the door that I got a crick in my neck. I turned shamefacedly towards Aberforth Dumbledore.

* * *

 **A/N: So... are boys as mysterious as they seem? Please read and review x**


End file.
